


Dreaming of a Real Christmas

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, HUGE SPOILERS, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, ass to ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “Then… do you want to… use it..?”Ren blinks. “You mean, like, right now??”“Why the hell not, it’s my ‘gift,’ isn’t it? Shouldn’t I test it out?”“Well, it’s more like a couple’s sort of gift—”“Just hurry up and get the lube before I change my mind!!”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Dreaming of a Real Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Another treat for y’all since this was on my mind :^)

December 25th, late evening. 

  
  
  


Nearly a year after the events of the Metaverse and the destruction of Maruki’s reality. 

A year after the very entity of his dreams offered to take his place in testifying against one of their most vile enemies. 

A year after Ren was forced into making a choice. 

Much has happened and it’s been an up and down path since then, ever since he had lost what he holds dear. A path of grievance coupled with loneliness. But of course, fate found ways to reunite them and bring them together once more. 

All the more reason why the raven is more than ecstatic to have this opportunity to celebrate Christmas with the other boy— _ properly.  _

  
  
  


“Ren,” Goro says flatly.

Ren glowers at him with his chin in hand, a smirk plastered across his obnoxious face as he bats his lashes in a mockingly innocent gesture. “Yes, dear?” 

“What. The fuck. Is this.” 

“Your… present?”

“I think I’d prefer another  _ Roomba _ .” Goro stares down at the unwrapped gift on the carpet before him. His face scrunches. 

“Okay, first of all: those mini Roombas were  _ 60% off last year _ . I would be a fool to pass that up—especially when my little mini Roomba army apparently won your cold, cruel heart,” he defends. “And second: I thought this would be a good little present for…  _ both  _ of us~”

The brunet grasps the rather lengthy object within his hands, holding it up to examine its details. It’s silicon and dyed with an opaque red color. And it’s  _ long _ —nearly the length of his damn  _ arm _ . His fingers graze along the rugged, yet smooth ridges of its abnormally long shaft, feeling up the intricate bumps and fake veins designed for pleasure. There’s not even a base. Just two rounded heads on either end of the toy. 

He frowns at his boyfriend. “I hope you don’t expect me to be able to  _ fit  _ all of this.”

“You’ve probably fit longer than that though, haven't you?” He smirks. 

“I  _ know  _ a himbo like you isn’t telling me what I can and can’t fit up my ass.” 

“Of course I am. We share the same toys. We’re both guilty~” he laughs. “And speaking of ‘sharing’... that’s actually what it’s, uh, meant for.” 

“What do you—?”

“Geez, I thought it was obvious that there was a  _ reason _ why it’s double-ended.”

Goro holds up the dildo in his hands, looking between it and Ren with surprised eyes. “ _ Oh..” _

“Do you not like it..?” 

The sight of Ren’s smile wavering even slightly sends an immediate pang of guilt through Goro’s stomach. 

“N-NO! No, I didn’t say that. It’s just surprising is all…” Goro looks down and purses his lips together, a blush burning into his cheeks as he sighs. He mutters, “Then… do you want to…  _ use _ it..?”

Ren blinks. “You mean, like, right  _ now?? _ ”

“Why the hell not, it’s my ‘gift,’ isn’t it? Shouldn’t I test it out?”

“Well, it’s more like a couple’s sort of gift—”

“Just hurry up and get the lube before I change my mind!!”

Ren beams and sprints towards the bedroom. Goro hears a few drawers sliding open and closed, followed by Ren bickering to himself for not remembering where he puts the supplies. He rolls his eyes. 

Ren quickly returns with the much needed bottle and sits back on the floor, excitedly scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

“So, how does this particular one work?” Goro asks, tossing the two-person dildo into the other’s lap. 

“I’ll show you, don’t worry. But first, I think it’d be best to… accommodate its size.” 

Ren doesn't waste any time. Sitting up on his knees before the brunet, he dips his fingers beneath the hem of his sweatpants and pulls them completely off. Goro mimicking the action and undoing his borrowed pair, kicking them off to the side. 

The raven smiles and shoves playfully against his chest, pushing the former detective to the floor with the other crawling on top of him and leaning down to capture his lips. 

Ren allows the other man a moment to adjust himself and relax into the mood. Deepening the kiss and prodding at his lips with his tongue, to which the brunet more than happily grants him entry. Goro’s own hands find their place along the raven, sliding up his thighs, then his hips… lightly dragging his nails across the skin of his back until entangling within his dark curls—pressing him even closer into the kiss. All the while their tongues twist and swirl together hungrily. 

While their mouths are occupied, Ren uncaps the bottle of lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, pulling at Goro’s free-hand so he can dispense the substance onto his as well. 

Snaking a hand down between them, Goro spreads his thighs apart welcomingly as does Ren. The moment they locate one another’s entrance, they press their slickened fingers inside—eliciting a quiet moan from the both of them against their lips. 

They start at a slow pace, fingers gently moving in and out of one another, until soon adding more. Spreading apart their digits, curling, and making scissor motions in an effort to stretch each other. 

“Agh…” Ren groans and arches his back into the feeling of Goro’s fingers pressing in and out of him skillfully. “Fuck, honey…”

Goro moves his lips downward to kiss along his jawline, diving into the ivory expanse of the raven’s neck and stopping to chuckle against his Adam’s apple. “You like that—a _ h _ -!!”

His breath hitches when Ren presses roughly against his prostate. They continue their onslaught of touches, fucking one another with their digits until reducing the both of them to an orchestra of wanton moans and cries for each other’s touch. Leaving them nearly out of breath from just the preparation alone. 

  
  
  


“O-Okay… that’s enough,” says Ren. He pulls away his fingers as does Goro, leaving them both whining for a moment at the loss of feeling. 

Ren sits back on his knees then. Taking the dildo in hand, and lathering it generously with lubricant as well. He looks to a waiting Goro with a grin. 

“Alright. Now turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

Goro raises a brow. 

“It’s part of the process!”

The brunet huffs, but does as he’s told, spinning himself around and leaning forward onto his forearms, back arched relaxedly and knees spread apart for the other. In the next moment, he feels Ren’s hands caress the curve of his exposed ass, fingers denting into the flesh as he pries apart a single cheek and presses the tip of the toy against his slick hole. Pressing inside slowly… more and more, gradually sheathing the silicon cock between his inner walls until he’s about half way. 

“G-God…” Goro shudders against his touches and the feeling of being so filled. 

Ren then opts to repeat the same action. Lowering himself in the same position, ass facing the other’s as he slowly inserts the toy. Inching backwards more and more with a deep sigh until there’s only a few inches of space between their occupied holes. 

“O-Okay…” Ren breaths, already feeling a familiar warmth building in the pit of his gut as his cock beads with pre-cum. “Now just…move your hips, back and forth… with me.” 

Goro says nothing and once again, does as he’s instructed. Bracing himself on his forearms against the carpet, he pulls himself forward… then pushes back. Ren attempts to mimic his movements to create a rhythm. The two men repeat the process over and over as their pace gradually quickens. 

“O-ohh...” Ren sighs. 

It isn’t easy at first, however. In fact, without much practice with this sort of thing, they find themselves lacking in cooperation and timing. Goro’s pace just being slightly off from Ren’s, resulting in  _ his  _ ass taking up more than half of the dildo. 

“Q-Quit hogging it all, asshole!” Ren cries out, the tone intended to sound more bickering but it only came out as an audible moan. 

“I’m just doing what you said…!” 

Goro scowls, but he wants this to make this work just as much. He slows down his rocking a bit, feeling for Ren’s pace, and then continuing from there. 

After some minutes of labored-breath arguing and complaints coming out in the form of whines and moans, they find a better rhythm and ultimately get it right. Both men now braced firmly against the floor, Goro’s face buried into his arms as he rocks back and forth, back and forth. Faster and faster as Ren does the same. The slick shaft of silicon sliding in and out of their ravaged holes with ease as the heads bump and press against their innermost spots. 

The ridges and indentations continue to constantly slide and rub against their walls as well—grazing their prostates and ripping loud, shameless moans from both of their throats. At one point the pleasure becomes so much, so white hot, that they find both of their voices hoarse just from moaning out each other’s names.

“R-Ren… I’m—”

“G _ oRO—!!”  _

Ren gives one final cry and his hips come to a stuttering halt against the toy as he gives out and releases all over the floor beneath him. His cries increase into broken volumes as Goro attempts to chase after his own orgasm and in turn, continues to press the dildo against Ren’s fucked out insides. 

“F-Fuck—Final _ ly _ !!” The brunet suppresses a scream as streaks of his cum splatter the floor, his knees instantly caving in as he collapses into an exhausted, cum covered mess against the carpet. 

.

.

.

.

  
  


After taking the time to scrub the cum up, throw their clothes into the wash, and store away the troublesome toy, the two indulge themselves in a lengthy and well deserved hot shower together. 

Being the same size in clothing and shoes makes spending nights over at Ren’s apartment all the more convenient, as Goro merely slips on a pair of pajama pants and hoodie of his choosing and plops down on the couch. Minutes later, Ren walks in with two mugs of their favorite brew, a plate of cookies, and a stack of cheesy holiday movies he’d rented. 

Goro picks one of the DVDs up and studies it. “The Grinch?” 

“Yeah,” Ren grins. “I thought it’d be fitting since it reminds me of you.”

Goro scowls. “ _ Excuse  _ me?”

The raven chuckles and stuffs his face with a few cookies. “See? You even make the same expressions as him.”

“I’m going to  _ smack  _ you.”

“Oh, Mr. Gorinch, you may have stolen Christmas, but most of all…” with a mouth chock full of cookies, he dramatically places his hand over his chest and pretends to swoon, “... You stole my  _ heart _ ~”

“You’re annoying.”

“I love you too.”

They remain like that for the remainder of the night. Just the two of them bundled closely under the comfort of the blanket. Chatting away, teasing, and poking fun at every movie they watch. 

Just as they should be, Ren thinks. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Goro?”

“Hm.”

The brunet takes notice of the way Ren grips his mug tighter, as if trying to suppress his shaky hands while he finds the right words. 

“I’m… really glad you’re here.”

Goro pauses for a moment, then sighs with a smile, resting his head on Ren’s shoulder. 

“...Me too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I *almost* made this ending something extremely angsty, but my heart got the better of me


End file.
